


Am I Naughty, Daddy?

by DizzilySpiraling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzilySpiraling/pseuds/DizzilySpiraling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from Tumblr:</p>
<p>Anonymous said: sterek daddy kink? like before they’re actually in an established relationship, stiles calls derek dad for some reason, jokingly or frustratedly, and derek goes all hot and stiles notices and then hot banging sex where derek fucks stiles into the mattress as ~~*~punishment~*~~ for teasing *w*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Naughty, Daddy?

It started, as always, with Stiles’ big mouth.

Anyone else on a quiet night in with their boyfriend might have a nice dinner, perhaps watch a movie together. Stiles and Derek spent their date night working on the deck. To be fair, Derek had offered to take him out, but Stiles graciously opted to stay in and help finish the last part of the remodel. How hard could nailing down some deck boards be?

Clearly too hard for the average human.

“It’s not rocket science, Stiles. You lay the board down, aim, press the trigger. I don’t understand how none of these nails are ending up in the boards.” Of course Mr.I’m-a-werewolf-therefore-I-excel-at-all-tasks-except-emoting was looking all casually hot in his tank top and work jeans, tool belt around his waist and ‘I don’t understand the enigma of Stiles’ eyebrows in full effect.

“Well, clearly my nail gun doesn’t like me. Look at me following instructions!” Stiles pressed the nail gun flush against the board like Derek had said, pressed the trigger, and boom. Another nail in the lawn. “I don’t know how it happens!”

Derek gave him a skeptical look, but switched nail guns with him to humour him. Of course the traitorous thing worked perfectly once it was in Derek’s (large, capable, strong) hands. Stiles threw his hands up in the air, plopping down with a huff on the half-finished deck.

“I’m just going to assign myself the task of handing you water bottles before I nail myself in the foot.”

“Stiles, come on. Give it another chance.”

“I’ll stay here. Thanks, dad.” Stiles had expected an eye roll, maybe a hand ruffling through his hair, but definitely not Derek turning away rigidly and clenching his fist. Interesting.

~

“Hurry up and get in me, I’m falling asleep over here!” Stiles teased, a hand working at his own cock while Derek slicked up his. A flash of blue eyes and his wrists were pinned over his head.

“Maybe you’d get your way if you shut your mouth once in a while.”

“Why don’t you make me, Daddy?” Stiles tried, immediately noticing the tightening grip around his wrists and the low growl that seemed to rumble from Derek’s chest.

“Stiles, don’t-” Derek was already starting to sound wrecked, eyes fixed on the sheets beside Stiles’ head as if avoiding his gaze would help his control.

“Don’t what? Talk back? Act out?” Maybe Stiles should’ve actually done some research, talked to Derek about this beforehand. But there was just something about breaking that meticulously trained control that made Stiles want to keep poking and prodding. He never did have any sense of self preservation. “Would you say that I’ve been a bad boy?”

Absolute silence from Derek’s end, though the hard length pressing against Stiles’ hip encouraged him to go on with his terribly cliché monologue.

“I’ve definitely been naughty, Daddy. Maybe you should punish me.”

“Stiles-” Derek sounded absolutely pained, clearly conflicted between taking Stiles up on his offer and telling him to stop.

“Do I need to beg, Daddy?” It was strangely empowering, the effect he seemed to have on Derek with a combination of fluttering eyelashes and dialogue he stole from low budget porn. “Please, please Daddy?”

For a second, Stiles thought his plans had failed as Derek released him and went to go sit on the edge of the bed.

“Get over here.” Derek said quietly, still not looking in Stiles’ direction. “Now!”

Eagerly, Stiles shuffled over to Derek, only to be manhandled across his lap, a strong arm restraining him in place. He wiggled a little to test the hold, only to find there was no give at all.

“This is becoming a terrible habit of yours, baby boy. Letting your mouth run off like that.” Derek’s hand ran down his spine, raising goosebumps along the way. “Maybe I ought to give you a time out, so you can think about what you’ve done.”

Stiles whined at the thought of being left alone in this state, which was the last thing he wanted. “But I don’t want a time out, Daddy. Don’t leave.”

“Alright, baby boy. Daddy’s not going to leave. But you do need to be punished.” And before he knew it, a hand came down on the fleshy part of his bottom. A spanking? Seriously? He turned his head to glare at Derek for the utterly humiliating nature of being spanked, only to be rewarded another strike.

“I’m not five!”

“Clearly, five year olds are better behaved.” Derek was clearly enjoying this, an almost giddy smile as he delivered quick slaps to Stiles’ behind. And Stiles… well he didn’t mind. Okay, that was a lie. Being bent over Derek’s lap was just a little bit hot, if the leaking cock pressing against Derek’s thigh was any indication. And when his bum was deemed well spanked, Stiles was unceremoniously dumped off Derek’s lap and flipped onto his back again.

“Hold your legs open.” Came the demand, and Stiles hurried to obey. “Naughty little thing like you just needs to be punished.”

Stiles whimpered as Derek sank into him slowly, drawing out the stretch. His hands went to wind around Derek’s shoulders, only to be pressed into the mattress. “Be a good boy for Daddy and keep your hands here.”

“Yes Daddy.” He’s underestimated just how aroused he would be by a few firm words from Derek, his face heating up every time Derek calls him ‘boy’. Since his own hands are busy, Derek took over the task of holding his legs apart, pressing them to either side of his head and almost bending him in half and pounding into him with fervour.

Stiles doesn’t quite know which side was up anymore, only knew of the rigidness of the wooden posts in his tight grip, the sudden warmness in the room, and the smooth, demanding strokes of Derek’s cock. He wanted to clutch onto Derek’s back and dig his nails into the skin, wanted to hold onto him as they rocked together, wanted to be held close and rub his cock against Derek to gain any sort of release. Instead his cock bobbed along, kept away from any sort of relief.

“Please, please, Daddy. I need- please touch me already.” He pleaded, becoming more frustrated by the minute.

“You come on my cock or you don’t come at all, baby boy.” Derek looked so smug, and Stiles just wanted to wipe that expression off his stupidly attractive face. And Stiles was just gearing up for a snarky retort when Derek changed the angle and oh lord that was the spot. He didn’t even care that he was whimpering and making all sorts of embarrassing noises, because he was so close. A few more well aimed strokes and a brush of his cock against Derek’s abdomen and Stiles could feel the wave of his orgasm washing over him.

His grip on the bars had loosened, and every muscle in his body felt fluid, but that didn’t stop Derek from turning him over and sinking back into him. It shouldn’t arouse him, Derek using his limp body as nothing more than a tight hole to rut into, it was a good thing he had just came, or he would be left hard and wanting by the time Derek was grunting in his ear and biting down on his shoulder as he spilled inside Stiles’ body.

Once they’d both recovered from the post coital high, Derek rolled off of Stiles, giving him an almost tentative look. Stiles didn’t give Derek the chance to start questioning himself again, and shuffled closer until his head was resting on Derek’s chest, legs tangled together even though it was far too hot.

“You could’ve told me.” He started. “I did not know I was into that, but we should definitely do it again. Maybe as soon as you can get hard again. And you should tie my wrists to the heard board this time.”

“Stop giving me ideas, or I’m going to gag you next time.”

“Is that a promise, Daddy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr! dizzilytwirling.tumblr.com


End file.
